The present disclosure generally relates to a packing container for test sensors and, more particularly, to a circular packing container for test sensors to be used in conjunction with a liquid sample monitoring device to determine an analyte concentration in a liquid sample.
Monitoring systems are used for determining the presence or concentration of analytes in body fluids, such as glucose, cholesterol, alcohol, and hemoglobin in blood, interstitial fluid, or chemical substances in saliva. These monitoring systems require frequent use of test sensors. The test sensors may be provided individually, but most find it convenient to utilize a cartridge of strips.
Certain self-monitoring systems are portable, handheld testing devices. The portable nature of these devices enables a user to conveniently test their blood glucose levels wherever the users may be. These testing devices typically include, or at least are able to hold, test sensors or strips for testing harvested blood or any other suitable liquid sample. The test sensors may include a reaction area containing a reagent for producing a measurable reaction with an analyte indicative of the presence or concentration of said analyte. For example, some reagents may produce a measureable reaction with glucose indicative of the blood glucose concentration level.
Patients suffering from various forms of diabetes or any condition resulting in abnormal blood glucose concentration levels often need to test their blood to determine whether any corrective action needs to be taken. For example, a patient that has detected an irregularly high blood glucose concentration level may use insulin to lower his or her blood glucose concentration. Failure to take the appropriate corrective action may result in serious adverse health effects on the individual. Given the importance of monitoring blood glucose concentration levels, engineers and scientists have developed self-monitoring systems with sensors adapted to test a blood sample.
Conventional test sensors can only be used once per test. As a consequence, users of portable, handheld self-monitoring devices often carry a cartridge or container holding a plurality of test sensors. Examples of cartridges designed for holding test sensors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,791 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0093235 and 2008/0164164, the entire disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Conventional cartridges or containers, however, may be bulky and difficult to carry. Since users typically need to replenish their portable self-monitoring devices often, there is a need for improving and decreasing the size of the cartridges and containers designed for holding test sensors. There is a particular need for a replenishment system that allows for replenishment of less than all of the test sensors of a given cartridge or holder.